swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Seta Shinobi
Seta Shinobi is a powerful Swordsman that lived after the fall of the Galactic Empire, enduring troubling eras that encompassed things such as the Galactic Reset and the like. Born on Rishi, Shinobi was abandoned at birth and was taken in by cruel foster parents that despised him due to racial differences, leading him to live a harsh, unfair life at a young age. However, all the past adversity has helped forge Seta and what he has become today...the most feared Assassin and Swordsman in the Galaxy. Description Seta stands at about 5 foot 4 inches tall, and is obviously rather short and lean. He wears a white headband around his forehead along with fighting tape around his fist and arm. He has jet black hair with blue tips, with reddish-maroon eyes that often change color, depending on the occassion. Seta wears old, customary swordsman robes, a testiment to the devotion he holds for his people. Seta normally keeps to himself and is rather apathetic. He lacks all emotions, due to several events in his past. The only sign of emotion he seldom shows is a smile, for it is the only feeling he is still able to humanly express. Seta also has a strict personal code of honor he follows, for he believes being dishonorable is the greatest disrespect to yourself. Seta can seem rather naive in certain circumstances, but always remains loyal to those who earn his respect. However, if you do not deserve respect, he will be the first to let you know by being cold and malicious torwards you. For these reasons, few have been able to grow close to Seta, while even fewer have been able to gain his trust, or trust him in return. Seta can also, at times, appear rather passive and unaware of the situation at hand. However, in reality he is surveying all, knowing far more than his opponents think. Seta uses his unassuming and juvenile image to his advantage, often surprising his opponents with his skill with a blade and lack of true emotion. His fighting style, Akushizen Tenken, relies mainly on speed and predicting his opponents attacks before they actually happen. Another main component of his style is concealing his emotions from his enemy, making it much harder for them to predict his own actions. Other Information Blade form: Akushizen Tenken (Master) Force form: Shadow Necromancy (Master) Weapons: The Sword of Blood, The Demon's Mirror, The Gem of Souls Nicknames: The Heavenly Sword, The Angel of Hell/The Fallen Angel, The Forbidden Child Special Abilities: Immune to Fire and Ice, along with extreme heat and cold. The ability to see things across amazing distances. All this, in addition to the benefits and drawbacks granted to all Nuruvians. Biography The Beginning The history of Shinobi has been long, grueling, and harsh, to say the least. Hardships the only constant in his life, Seta remains forever changed by his troubling and difficult past, a past that now shapes both today and tomorrow for Seta. Born prince of the Kingdom of Nuruvia on the planet Rishi, it seemed Seta would live a life devoid of both adversity and pain, yet rather one full of elegance and royalty. However, looks can often be misleading, and this proved to be just the case for young Shinobi. For reasons still unknown to Seta, his parents abandoned him upon his birth, leaving him for the dead....yet death would not come to the wretched boy, another answer Seta still thirts to grasp to this very day. Taken in by human parents at only a few days of age, it seemed he would live a normal, quiet life, not knowing he himself was neither human nor normal. Although his life would most certaintly not be classified as 'royalty' any longer, his new home was a hundred times better than the streets, and it seemed a time of joy would follow for him. The boy was given the name Seta Soujira by his new parents, and the new family began their new life together. However, one way or another, Seta's step parents soon discovered that their newly adopted son was a Nuruvian demon...and any human who associated with Nuruvians on Rishi, of course, were disowned by society. As such, his foster human parents were ashamed of their son and soon regretted their decision to adopt him, learning to hate their baby due to the hate the human and nuruvian races already felt towards eachother (such a hate had spawned over the many years of co-existence on Rishi). Beaten and abused by his new parents, Seta grew cold and spiteful at a young age, soon lacking all emotion. His foster parents hit him simply due to his differences, nothing else. They hated him so much that they wished for him to die, and they attempted to, literally, kill him daily, abusing him to the brink of death every nightfall...however, Seta held on to life, not ready to give up on it just yet. left|thumb|From a very young age, Seta was abused and beaten by his foster parents severely.Day after day, Seta's life continued to plunge into darkness and misery. There seemed to be no escape from the fate he had been forced into. Years passed like the last had, his adopted parents abusing him and forcing him to perform chores that were simply impossible for one to complete at such a tender age. They also would blame him for mistakes he didn't do, pinning all their own problems on their newly acquired son. Even though they hated him, however, Seta still loved them...not because they were kind to him, obviously, but because they were the only family he had ever had. When his parents would be cruel to him, Seta would believe he had failed them, and upon learning such a truth he would cry for hours upon hours. However, when tears would fall from the boy's disappointed eyes, his parents would only hurt him more than even before. Therefore, young Seta started to smile constantly in an attempt to stop the abuse he neither deserved nor wanted. This is the reason why joy (other than apathy) seems to be the only emotion Shinobi is still capable of expressing...for he has somehow managed to overcome his other emotions, such as anger and fear, due to the horrid events of his past. A Decree of Fate As Seta continued to age and grow, his life with his human foster parents remained the same. Still abused, tortured, and treated poorly, Seta soon began to reach his breaking point, no longer able to take any more pain than what he had already suffered. Now, this was around the time when young Seta was just about ten years of age....and on Rishi, tragedy was striking like the swiftest bolts of lightning. The Nuruvian kingdom was in a constant state of turmoil, ransacked and pillaged by the Republic-driven humans. As such, a civil war soon broke out on Rishi, pitting the Nuruvians against the Humans (with the humans gaining assistance from the Republic and Jedi, of course). The humans had the Nuruvians outnumbered but most certaintly not outmatched, and bloodshed was the only guarenteed outcome from such a dangerous conflict. Perhaps due to luck or perhaps to fate, at the exact same moment in which the first major battle of the Rishi Civil War begun...another much smaller, but equally important one broke out, as well. Young Seta Shinobi, lost Prince of the Nuruvian Empire, and abused son of average human parents of Rishi, had finally had enough. On this particular night, his adopted father had gone too far...beating him just inches from death, Seta finally fought back. As the handle of his father's katana came crashing in for yet another blow to the face, Seta grabbed the blade from his Father's hands, swiftly stealing his foster dad's weapon...and using it against him. In a single, impossibly quick motion, Seta had ended the source of all his problems; his family was no more, falling to the blade of Seta Soujira...the first of many victims, seemingly. As Shinobi struck down his family, the very same family who had treated him so terribly, the Civil War had began and the first forces had met in combat...the first of many skirmishes, though. But despite the start of the War, it seemed Seta was finally free, and no chains could hold him down any further...however, Seta would soon learn he had only reached the beginning of his life long struggle. The Civil War At the age of 11, Seta Shinobi was enlisted in the Nuruvian Grand Army, given the rank of Class II Nuruvian Swordsman and General. The current Leader of the Nuruvians, Aoshi Shinta, had witnessed first hand how Seta had slain his foster parents, and upon seeing his potential had taken him in as his personal apprentice, a title not easy to attain. Extensively trained in the art of the blade, Seta soon became one of the most skilled warriors in the entire army, despite his young age and lack of experience...for even though none knew it just yet, Seta Soujira was in fact the Prince of Nuruvia, and as such, the savior and most skilled warrior of all his people. The battles were hard-fought and neither side was willing to give in. With aid from the Republic and the New Jedi Order, however, the humans gained the slight edge over the Nuruvians. However, in the most infamous of all the skirmishes, the Battle of Kyiato, the tide was finally turned...but what happened that day remains a mystery to all, seemingly. Some say a young General known as Shinobi enveloped the entire battlefield in darkness, swallowing up both the human and Nuruvian forces in an infinitely evil technique...yet some still say that the young general had killed all the humans himself, his katana the means of extracation. No matter which, one thing was certain...Seta had tapped his power for the first of many times, and the entire planet, no the entire Galaxy, had trembled in fear. In the wake of the battle, a large swamp was erected, a swamp devoid of the Force..and a swamp capable of sapping life itself. It is rumored that Shinobi's terrific technique, no matter what it may have been, had created such a place...and the Swamp remains on Rishi to this very day, a testiment and reminder to the horrid effects of War...and of the power of Shinobi, of course. Following the battle of Kyiato, in which the human forces lost the majority of their men, the battles continued to be waged until the bitter end. For his feats in War thus far, Seta was given the nickname The Heavenly Sword among his people, when translated into basic. However, in the Nuruvian language, he was called the 'Hitokiri Tenken'. The Heavenly Sword, or the Hitokiri Tenken, as he was now called, assassinated countless humans and continued to further himself through grueling training sessions, refusing to give in. Eventually, in an epic and climactic final battle between Masters and Apprentices (Aoshi Shinta and Seta Shinobi verses Revan Ordo and several young Jedi), a conclusion was reached. A treaty was to be forged, and the terms were finalized; the Nuruvians would be given land on which they themselves would live upon, and the humans would keep the rest of the planet, ensuring the interraction between the two races would be....minimal. The two sides hastily accepted the terms, and the Nuruvian demons were happy with living to themselves on the massive island the treaty had granted them. So, the new Era of Rishi was beckoned in...and the deaths of the thousands of brave warriors were honored. The Nuruvian Genocide right|thumb|A young, untrained, untapped, and uncontrollable Seta in preparation for an early match in the Nuruvian Tournament.Following the Rishi Civil War, Seta continued his training with his master, Aoshi Shinta. Aoshi was the Warmaster of Nuruvia and a very powerful warrior at that, and a fitting master for young Seta. Shinobi looked up to him as a brother figure, and he was truly the first friend he had ever had. However, Aoshi's impact was, arguably, a bad one...for he taught Seta to live by the words "The strong live, and the weak die", and helped further his cold and spiteful ways. Regardless of how, Seta soon was the most skilled swordsman of all his people, perhaps even exceeding his own master. Months passed and Seta continued to go through puberty...and peace had finally been brought to the Nuruvians and humans. Now, the Nuruvian race could finally flourish...but, as stated before, looks can often be misleading, as precisely the opposite would soon happen. As local custom had it, the Nuruvians held their annual fighting tournament to decide the most powerful fighters among their people. However, this year would be slightly different than any other; for they would be inviting people from all over the Galaxy, regardless of Race and Origin, rather than just people from their kingdom. As such, teams formed from literally the furthest reaches of the Universes, being composed of Jedi, Sith, and countless other worthy adversaries. All the strongest fighters in the Galaxy met up on Rishi for the tournament, and what happened next could never have been predicted... Team Nuruvia, the host and favorite to win the tournament, made it to the finals, as expected. Their members were skilled and unlike any other the Jedi or Sith had ever fought before, using their special abilities to confuse and overpower their enemies. And the unlucky team to face the unbeatable Nuruvians would be Team Twilight, a team who literally was shrouded in complete and utter mystery. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was known of Team Twilight, their members always concealed in dark cloaks and robes...but regardless, the final match was set to begin. Seta Soujira led off for Team Nuruvia, facing off against the Leader of Team Twilight, a man known as the Crimson King. ...However, the Crimson King was no ordinary man. Unveiling his figure, it was soon made clear who the King truly was; Revan Ordo, Leader of the Jedi and long time rival of Shinobi. In a blinding flash of light, Shinobi was unconcious, the might of Team Twilight enveloping the entire arena....or perhaps it was the entire planet... When Seta finally awoke, he was alone, laying in the middle of the tournament grounds whilst all around him was in complete ruin. The arena was demolished, the stands were crushed, and the spectators and other combatants...vanished. However, a single message repeated itself in Seta's head, making sure he was aware what had happened... "The True Prince of Nuruvia is the sole survivor..." Coming to grips with reality, it was later revealed that the entire Nuruvian Race had been eradicated at the hands of Revan Ordo and his Team. Through unknown means, the savage and demonous Nuruvian Race had become extinct...and all save their mighty Prince, Seta Soujira, had been murdered. Finally, the evil race that was known simply as Nuruvian had been dealt with, and a weight was lifted off the shoulders of the galaxy...and placed on Shinobi. Truly alone once again, Seta was now overcome with such sorrow he no longer felt there was a point in living...for not only had he endured countless years of abuse, but as soon as he had found hope with his people, they had all been destroyed, as well. Sazaku and Shinobi left|thumb|The darker side of Seta is finally revealed...May mercy be granted to the victims of Sazaku.Following the tragic events of the Tournament and the mass extinction of his people, Seta was truly alone once more. Seta wondered why he had been spared, and wished Revan would have sent him to death with his brothers as well...but no, it seemed he was cursed to live where all others were rewarded with death. To cope with the times of sorrow and despair, a long hidden side of Seta finally emerged; Sazaku Soujira. So many years ago when Seta had killed his foster parents, he had convinced himself that it wasn't he who had actually performed the deed...instead, in his mind, it was Sazaku. As such, Sazaku Soujira was formed, split and second personality to Seta. At such a young age, Seta could not deal with the fact that he had killed his adopted parents, even though he had to to spare his own life, and because of this, he had mentally convinced himself that Sazaku, a demon in his mind, had done the actual killing. Sazaku would emerge from time to time to perform the more darker deeds needed in Seta's life, whether it be protecting him from his former parents or fighting a battle for him in the Civil War. Sazaku Soujira was cold and full of hate, blaming society and all around him for his troublesome past...yet from this hate came power. Sazaku and Seta soon struggled for control over the same body, and in a final mental confrontation, Seta maintained control, pushing Sazaku away for good, seemingly...now, Sazaku was nothing more than a voice and reminder of the past, a constant nagging at the back of his head. Seta would never forget his past, and the pushed aside personality of Sazaku would ensure that...for it longed to return, should the time come. After overcoming the inner-conflict of Sazaku, Seta was able to move on with his life, somewhat. In an attempt to forget the loss of his people, Seta made a life altering decision; he would change his name from Seta Soujira, a name given to him by his horrible Foster parents, to Seta Shinobi, a name glorifying the Nuruvian legacy and his own ability. Now, christened Seta Shinobi, the young warrior could attempt to finally rid himself from his wretched past, his new name symbolizing his determination... Brotherhood With his new name, Seta was determined to, literally, make a name for himself. Traveling the Galaxy and becoming a mercenary, the work of Shinobi soon became well known throughout the Systems. Skilled, furtive, and professional, Seta became one of the greatest Assassins known to man. However, Seta still preferred to remain in the shadows, keeping his work secret. Not only had he gained thousands of credits for his unique abilities, but he had also succeeded in perfecting his own personal fighting style, Akushizen Tenken. A blending of several forms he had learned prior from his beloved master, Aoshi Shinta, Seta would always remember his past as he fought for and with it by his side. right|thumb|From constant self-training, Seta is able to become the perfect assassin, Master of the Sword and Follower of the Shadows.At the more mature, but still unbelievably young age of fifteen, Seta had become the most skilled swordsman in all the universes. With his lack of emotion, his ability to read opponents, his deceptive speed, and his raw talent with a blade, he had become a living legend, a famed assassin, and a powerful young man...but still, an unhappy one, for he was lonely and depressed...and scars continued to linger from his past. However, the sorrow Seta thought he would eternally dwell with would finally be pushed aside as Shinobi found someone he could relate to, someone who could understand his struggle...someone who, like him, was also a Nuruvian. Previously, Seta had thought Revan had destroyed all the Nuruvians in the galaxy (For this, Seta hated Revan with a passion), but for one reason or another, young Seta met up with a man known as Dyth Hitokiri...a half Nuruvian Jedi, and half brother to Seta himself. Apparently, he had been spared from the effects of the Nuruvian Genocide because he was only a half blood Nuruvian. The two became closer as time elapsed, and Seta even trained his older brother in the customs of their people and with a blade. Finally, Seta had found companionship, brotherhood, and bliss...and, even if only temporarily, he could forget the events of yesterday. The two brothers continued to train and travel together up until the Galactic Reset. Shinobi even ventured so far as to test his own ability in the art of the Force; something he had previously sworn to never do, after seeing Revan use it for such a horrible cause. Despite this, Seta eventually contemplated the Force and learned how to use it properly, to a small degree, furthering himself as a warrior in even greater dividends than before. Now an infinitely powerful swordsman and Nuruvian spellcaster, Seta also had an arsenal of Force techniques to compliment his abilities, making him, quite possibly, the perfect warrior... But happiness would once again vanish for young Seta, becoming little more than a faded memory of times long ago.. Reset and Rebirth The galactic reset, a plague brought to the Galaxy by none other than Revan himself, eventually consumed the planets and the effects reached even Shinobi, who found himself in the Outer Rim, almost as if he was looking inwards as the people of the Galaxy struggled helplessly on the inside. His own brother had perished directly before the Thought Bomb, and, once again, Seta had little to live for...save himself. Not feeling the Galaxy was worth saving, though he easily could have offered much aid, Seta stayed in the unchartered regions of space...for why should he help save what he despised? Humans were racist and egotistical, his people were gone, and there was nothing worth sparing. If the Galaxy had brought him so much agony and had taken the last of his kind, his own brother...it was about their turn to suffer as well, in Shinobi's eyes. Training with his sword and with the Force, Seta continued to elavate himself to heights previously unreached by all others. Crafting a new blade and several other powerful artifacts, Seta awaited a time in which he could return to the Galaxy...a changed Galaxy, one where indifference no longer assisted hate in such a blatant way. Seemingly, that time has not yet come, for Shinobi, to this day, lays in the Outer Rim in wait. At the age of 17, Seta now must shape what he will become for the rest of his life; and whether or not he succumbs to the troubles of his past is yet to be seen, but for the sake of all around him, we hope Seta can finally overcome his sorrow and have a happy ending to his unwritten story... But until that time, we hope and wait. Seta Shinobi Seta Shinobi